Pieces of Me
by Kayra909
Summary: Memories...It's something she doesn't have. What happened in her past so terrible, she forgot it? Why does she remember pieces of her memory when she's with him? Why only him? KakashiOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way possible, except Saki, I made her. Also, I don't know too much about the later episodes, so this takes place before Sasuke goes away and even before Itachi appears. **_Link for a picture of Saki at the bottom._** So, enjoy .

1

Welcome

A small path curved its way to a village. A hidden village where bandits and assassins alike hid. A village of those who were taught to kill with but a small needle.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, this gonna be a really hard mission?" asked a blonde with spiked hair.

"Yeah, didn't you listen?" answered a black-haired boy in a cool, collected manner.

"Yeah, baka!" added a girl with light pink hair and then blushed when she looked at the black-haired one. Behind them, a man with spiked silver hair walked, an orange book in hand, a black stop sign on the front.

As they walked along the path, a woman watched silently from above. Her short white hair with long bangs camouflaged her face within the birch trees, and the white mask showed her red, determined eyes. Her black kimono was dotted with lotus flowers, and two huge fans were in her hand, elegantly folded into her black kimono. A small smile came across her face as she thought, 'Just children.'

As the group neared the village, a person erupted from above. Then, a couple seconds later, a huge black panther gracefully jumped down as well. The panther rubbed up against her leg, and then stared deeply into the blonde boy's eyes, as if to say 'I'm going to kill you'. Both the panther and the woman simultaneously jumped forward and disappeared. The woman came up behind Sakura and Sasuke, and wrapped her unopened fans around their necks, holding them close to her body. The panther appeared next to Naruto, grabbed his arm in its teeth, pulled him down on the ground, and put a paw on him. As she was about to call for "pick-up", a hand came over her mouth, stifling any noise she could've made. The woman let go of Sakura and Sasuke, and swiftly jumped behind Kakashi.

"What are you here for?" asked a clear voice.

"Just to find somebody," answered a smiling Kakashi.

"Who?"

"You," he said as he turned around and grabbed her tiny wrists. Then, he head-butted her and she fell unconscious. The panther immediately let go of Naruto and ran to its mistress. When the panther saw there was nothing he could do, he instantly turned into a white, fluffy kitten, and jumped on the woman, as if ordering Kakashi to take him with him.

------------------------------

He carried her all the way back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Neh, Kakashi-sensei?" asked a certain blonde.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"I thought you said this would be hard,"

"Well, I never thought she would've given up so easily," he said, "or maybe, she just didn't know I was there."

"Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah?"

"How do you know it's her?"

"Umm...I don't?"

"Then why don't you check?" she asked again.

"Well, not many people have black panthers that turn into white cats, that's all,"

------------------------------

As she opened her eyes, she saw four figures crowded around her, looking intently: the three kids from before, and an old man. They all seemed to smile when she woke up.

"Okay," said the old man as kept prying into her eyes, "You'll be staying with Kakashi-sensei, may I ask your name?"

"You can ask, but who said I'll answer you?" she said in that same clear voice from before. A couple seconds later, Kakashi came back from wherever he went with a big bar of chocolate.

"Saki," he said.

"What?" asked the group surrounding the woman.

"That's her name," he said walking up to her. "Here," he said, giving her the bar of chocolate and smiling. Saki lightly blushed thinking, 'How did he know I liked chocolate?' As she took the bar cautiously, he patted her head.

'Who is this guy?' she thought, 'And how does he know me?'

K9: Yeah I know really short ; but it **is** the prologue thingy so... Please review! And, I'll actually try to finish this one ; **_Link: _**

**_http/i69. Photobucket. com /albums /i49/ maureen104/animegirlfav 73.jpg _**Just delete all of the spaces, k? Next time I'll have the pictures of her kitty.


	2. Remember, Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, except Saki. And, all of information I get is from Wikipedia (which I also don't own), so if I get something wrong, please tell me, and blame Wiki.

K9: Oh, by the way, the italics are memories.

2

Remember, Remember

She slowly walked down the hall, following the old man, now known to her as the "3rd Hokage", with the gray-haired man, and the three kids behind them. Her bare feet burned on the hot cement as she looked for a way to escape. People were staring now, for she still had her hunter mask on. A doctor not far off came to see what the fuss was all about, but when he got there, he was so surprised, he dropped his suitcase. He thought, 'I can't believe she came back'.

Kakashi was watching her intently, his brain registering any movements she made. 'Does Hokage know who she is? Why were we supposed to capture her? Why her, why me?' he questioned himself. He watched Saki with sympathy, 'Poor thing doesn't remember anything.'

Her eyes were darting from side to side, watching the people watching her, looking for a small hole. A smile came over her face when she saw a break in the wall of people. Saki took the chance to escape, and swiftly turned to the right and started to run as fast as she could. Suddenly, a hand grabbed hers, and pulled her back. She turned around to stare into the masked face of Kakashi, her own mask almost colliding with his face.

"What do you people want from me?" she shouted in his face, her eyes narrowing.

Kakashi smiled and then said, "I have absolutely no idea."

"Then just let me go home!" she said, her voice cracking.

"This is your home," he said in a strangely grave voice.

"No, it's not! I don't even know where this place is!" she whispered, on the verge of tears.

"But it **_is_** your home,"

"Then why don't I remember anything? Why don't I-" her voice was interrupted by the cork that seemed to have appeared in her throat, as tears rimmed her eyes.

"Don't cry. Hey, why are you crying?" he asked in a caring voice not normally heard coming from his mouth.

"I don't know!" she said as he put an arm around her, "I don't remember anything!" He slowly started walking her back, people watching every step. The team stared in disbelief at what Kakashi had done, for it wasn't everyday that you got to see that perverted man do something like that.

"I'll help you remember," he whispered into her ear, so only she could hear it.

----------------------------

As they arrived to Kakashi's house and departed with the rest of the group, it was almost night. Only when they walked into the house, did she take off her mask, showing a pale face with big blood-red eyes, a rounded chin, almost perfectly shaped lips, and a nose with a bump in the middle because of the times it has been broken. The rims of her eyes were now also a bright red from the tears she had cried. Kakashi went further into the house, and came out with a long shirt.

"Here, wear this," he said.

"But I'm already wearing something," Saki answered back.

"I mean for pajamas," he chuckled.

"Oh," she said as she grabbed the big shirt from his hands, and somehow, managed to find the bathroom on her first try. 'So, you still know where the bathroom is,' thought Kakashi with a chuckle.

----------------------------

As she was about to get out of the bathtub, a certain pervert came in.

"Here, I brought you a towel," he said with a wolfish grin. She screamed as she hid behind the shower curtain, and then suddenly collapsed.

"Saki? Saki!" he raised his voice, and then wrapped her in a towel. Kakashi then proceeded to take her to the doctor.

----------------------------

_A 14-year-old Saki stood in the shower. The water poured over her body until she turned it off. She could hear muffled voices outside the door, but she didn't care. Then, suddenly, the door slid open, and in came... a young Kakashi. _

_"Sensei told me to give you this towel," he grinned, and then saw that she was naked and a huge blush spread across his face._

_After standing for a few seconds just silently staring at each other, Saki screamed, "Pervert!"_

_Hearing the commotion, their Sensei, the 4th Hokage, decided to see what it was all about. _

_"What's going-" he stopped when he saw the conflict. His face turned a bright red, and all he could do was stand there._

_"Sensei, you pervert!" Saki shouted as she ran behind the curtain. Then, she realized that it was clear, and gathered all of her courage to push both men out of the room and then close the door._

_That night, she ate silently as the two men looked down and blushed._

----------------------------

As her eyes opened, she saw the face of Kakashi and the three kids who she perceived to be his team. They were all looking intently at her, their concentration almost unbearable.

Her eyes wandered around, looking at each of their faces. When her eyes fell on the blond one, she screamed, "Pervert!"

Everybody looked at him, and the pink-haired girl said, "What did you do, Naruto?"

"Nothing, I swear!" he answered.

"He's the one who walked in on me!" Saki shouted with wide eyes.

"Nothing, huh?" Sakura said, now getting mad.

"Sakura-chan, please," Kakashi said, holding back Sakura. He then looked at her and said, "So, you're remembering now?"

"Remembering?"

"Yeah, you probably just remembered that time when me and Sensei walked in on you,"

"What more could be expected of you," said Sasuke.

"Sensei?" asked Saki.

"Yeah, that other blond guy with the spiky hair," answered Kakashi.

Saki tilted her head to the side to emphasize that she didn't understand. Kakashi sighed, "You were on the same team as me when we were 14."

"Really?" asked the other four simultaneously. A sweat drop appeared in Kakashi's forehead as he sat down and explained a simplified version of the story. Apparently, Saki had been in his team ever since Obito died. There had been one incident of Kakashi and the 4th Hokage walking in on her, and maybe more that he didn't describe.

"Oh, by the way," Kakashi said, "this is **my** team. This is Sakura," he said pointing to the pink-haired one, "Sasuke," he was now pointing to the black-haired one, "and last, but not least, Naruto," he said with a sigh as he pointed at the blond one. They all smiled when he introduced them, except Sasuke who just nodded at her. In some way, she could see that they had been cursed in some way. The way Sakura's eyes had looked at her, the way Naruto had flinched just a bit when Kakashi had said his name, and how expressionless Sasuke had looked when he nodded. A sympathetic smile spread over her face, and yet, it was reassuring in some way as well.

When the whole team had left, Kakashi took her hand and led her to some place she didn't know. He had dragged her to a huge mountain with four faces carved into it.

"What is this?" she asked.

"I just wanted to show you how important Sensei had been to this whole village,"

"**Had** been?"

"Yeah, he died saving this town,"

"Oh," she didn't need to ask anymore questions, her heart already throbbed with enough pain. 'Whoever this person was, he must've been important to me,' she thought. Saki slowly traced the man's face, and collapsed yet again, to be caught by Kakashi.

----------------------------

_The man she knew as Sensei came up to her cautiously._

_"No-one's here," he whispered._

_"Then why are you whispering?" her own voice rang out with laughter. He laughed with her for a few seconds, and then traced his hand across the left side of her face. Her heart was racing a race unlike ever seen before._

_The 4th Hokage sweetly kissed her lips and then said, grabbing her hand, "Come on, I have something to show you."_

_----------------------------_

She once again woke up, but this time to only Kakashi's face was staring intently at her. Saki slowly got up and collapsed on Kakashi. She let tears flow freely from her eyes. Kakashi slowly put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"What'd you remember now?" he asked, his voice soft.

"I saw **him**, and he k-k-kiss-" she stopped choking on her own tears, and spit. But Kakashi understood, and he pushed her closer to his body.

He let go and traced the left side of her face and said, "Like this?" His face moved closer to hers and when they were about to kiss, she pulled away from his embrace and slapped him, hard. She ran around the couch they were on, and ran out of the house. He quickly got up and jumped over the couch. Once he was outside, Saki was already out of reach. When he was about to run after her, that little voice in his head told him to just let her go.

Saki ran and ran, crying the whole way, to the four faces carved into the mountain. When she got there, she stopped and fell on her knees, sobbing. She traced the left side of the 4th's face. That night, she slept underneath his carving on the mountain.

K9: So, you like? Well, sorry it took a week, but I have a lot of homework with finals and all, so...yeah. Please review!


	3. The Mission

K9: I don't own Naruto, blah, blah...Okay, sorry that this was late (really really late), but I've had test after test and Geomoetry is totaly killing me...It's really short, but I've been struggling with this chapter for a really long time, so I just decided to end it there. It's not that great, but I'm gonna finish this story like I promised, if anyone at all is reading this -.-;

3

The Mission

Kakashi hadn't slept all night, the circles under his eyes adding to his scary appearance of unbrushed hair and messy clothes. As he walked into class, the team backed away an inch, or so.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" shuddered Sakura.

"Yeah?" he said as he grinned at her.

"Y-You look-"

"Not quite like myself, eh?"

"You could say that," answered Naruto.

"Well, we have a mission today," Kakashi said, and the whole team stirred.

"What, what?" asked Naruto.

"We're going to find Saki,"

"What?!" they shouted simultaneously.

"You let her escape?" shouted Sakura.

Naruto just gaped at Kakashi in disbelief, and Sasuke shook his head.

"Okay, spread out!" Kakashi shouted and spread his hands to show them what to do.

----------------------------

Her eyes woke up to see his face carved into the mountain. A few tears slid down her face before she even got up from her lying position. 'I have to get out of here,' she thought to herself, 'or else, I don't know what might happen if all of my memories are as painful as this.' She got up, and thought of places where they could've taken her panther.

After thinking a bit, she decided to go and look for her pet in the Hokage's office. She went through the forest, and when she got to the office, she snuck into it and was relieved to find the Hokage missing from the office. Saki looked around the office and found a cage in the corner of the office near the desk. A little white kitten was asleep inside the small cage. She quietly performed the hand motions necessary for fire-breathing, and put her hand to her mouth and cast a small fire upon the lock to melt it. As the kitten stepped out of the cage, he got bigger and bigger, and eventually turned into a panther. Saki slowly got up and moved to open the window. Once her hand touched the window, a huge explosion disrupted everyday life in the town.

----------------------------

As Kakashi searched for Saki, he heard a huge explosion and stopped in his tracks. 'Something tells me that that's her,' he thought. He swiftly jumped on the roofs until he finally got to the Hokage's office. Kakashi saw Saki laying on the ground, struggling with all her will to get back up, and her panther seemed to be guarding her. He ran over to her trying to help her up. Saki slapped his hand away and stood up herself, positioning herself into a fighting stance.

"Let me out of here!" she screamed in his face.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," said Kakashi in a calm voice.

"Fine!" she exclaimed and made finger motions, and suddenly her fist became aflame with a strange, bright fire. Saki rushed forward and tried to punch Kakashi , but missed. This cycle went on for another 15 minutes, giving the team enough time to come.

After seeing it was pointless to try and punch him, Saki signaled to her panther, "Naru!", and the panther bit Kakashi's right calf. He screamed in pain as blood oozed out of the two huge bite marks. Saki rushed forward and was near punching Kakashi, the team started running to stop her, but she stopped before they were even half-way there.

"Ha-kun?" she asked barely above a whisper. _A smiling Kakashi said something, there he was again standing upside down on a tree, and again but blushing this time. Young Kakashi looked at her as a tear ran down his face, and she could see his neck as he kissed her head._ "Ha-kun!" she shouted as she hugged him and started crying into his shoulder. He felt the tears flow down his neck and then landed on his shirt. A sudden pain shout into his collar bone as Saki banged her fist against it. "Where have you been?" she asked, "Where were you the whole time?!"

"Right here," he said barely above a whisper as he hugged her back. After a little more crying she let go of him, wiped her tears, and smiled.

"So, where's Sensei?" she asked.

K9: So, how was it? Bad, huh? Well, pleeeeeeeeaaaase review or I'll be really sad T-T. Please review, thankies!


	4. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone here, except Saki.

K9: Sorry it took so long...The ending is rushed, but it turned out okay. Thank you to all those who reviewed-you get a cookie!

4

The Truth

"Sensei...is on a mission," said Kakashi with a weak smile.

"When's he coming back?" she asked with a naive smile.

"He didn't say," he said, his smile turning sad now. A small ache inside his heart made it hard for him to hold the tears in. It had seemed bad enough when she didn't remember **anything**, but this was tearing his heart apart. She could only remember up to a point, up to her breaking point. He wondered if she remembered anything after the mission, the mission she couldn't go to. Why was her memory so selective, he had wondered many times before. It had only seemed to remember **him**, not Kakashi.

"What's the date, Ha-kun?" she asked in a cheerful tone very different from that of the woman they had met a day before.

"September 21st, why?"

"Tomorrow's Rin's birthday, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, you're right," he stated ever-so-bluntly.

"Let's go visit her grave tomorrow!" she said, still with a smile on her face.

"So you remember that," he whispered to himself.

"What? I didn't hear you Ha-kun," Saki said earnestly.

"Oh, nothing," he said with a small smile as he tried to stand up. As he did, blood spilt out of the two bite marks, and pain shot through his leg (oh, and by the way, all the villagers are back to their normal duties). He screamed out, making people stare, and Saki and the whole team rushed to his side.

"Ah, sorry Ha-kun!" she said as she and Sakura tried to lift him up. Even though she was taller than Sakura, her shoulder couldn't even serve as a crutch for him. The two boys stepped up and took Kakashi away from the shorter girls, laughing a little while doing so. Sakura growled and grumbled a little, but Saki just giggled. The girls then ran to either side of Kakashi, Sakura where Sasuke was, and Saki where Naruto was, with her panther as a white kitten on her shoulder. The whole way to Kakashi's house, Saki kept on staring at Naruto, which made him blush. 'Who does he remind me of?' she asked herself as she looked at the boy.

"Was your dad the 4th Hokage?" she suddenly asked Naruto.

"Huh? Uh, actually don't know who my dad was," he answered with the smallest of a smile.

"Oh," she said in a whisper and cast her eyes down.

"Sensei! Is that your house?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" asked Kakashi.

"It's the messiest one here," responded Sakura in a "it's so obvious" tone.

"Jeez, Ha-kun, what in hell happened to your house?" Saki asked in an amazed tone.

"I just haven't cleaned the outside in a while," he said.

"Dare I ask what the inside looks like?" asked Saki.

"You can ask, but I don't think you'll like the answer," Kakashi said as a sweat-drop climbed down his head. They were now at the doorstep of Kakashi's house, and were all afraid to go in. Saki was the brave one who decided to go in first.

"Ha-kun?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"I'm giving your leg the most painful treatment I know," she said as her eyes gleamed with evil. Kakashi started sweating and put his good leg out, as if to stop the two boys from bringing him inside his own house.

"Now, as far as I remember, the herbs were in here," she said to no-one in particular. "Aha! Found them!" She put a pot on the stove and started mixing in different herbs and spices into the boiling water. As a final addition, she focused her chakra into the pot, giving the potion the ability to work faster. Saki poured the mixture of herbs, spices, and chakra into a bowl and took out a towel to spread the mixture over Kakashi's wound. When she dipped the towel into the mixture and put it onto Kakashi's leg, he almost screamed and started wiggling his legs. Saki kept his leg down with her own and focused her chakra into regrowing the top layer of skin. After she finished, she wrapped some bandage around the wound and then finally let Kakashi's leg free.

"You're a medicine-nin?" asked Sakura eagerly.

"No actually," she said with a light laugh, "But Rin taught me a couple of things about it."

"Wow, I'm gonna be a medicine-nin!"

"I could've been a medicine-nin, but it would just be too disappointing when I couldn't save someone. And so here I am, wielder of fire!"

"Wielder of fire?" stepped in Naruto.

"Yep, most of my attacks and defenses are fire-based,"

"Woah, can you show us?" asked Naruto and Sakura asked simultaneously.

"Sure, come outside. And Kakashi, don't move!" she said in a firm tone. As they walked out the door, Saki grabbed her fans from the counter that was right next to the door. She walked out to the middle of the street and stood still before breaking into a graceful fan dance. With every foot movement, the fans swished, and with every fan swish, fire came as a slice in the air. Her hands moved faster and faster until a sort of force field formed around her. The force field rapidly shrunk into her hands, a compressed form of all of the chakra in the force field. Saki forced her hands into the ground causing an upheaval of mud. After all settled, a huge hole was in the middle of the street, about 6 feet in diameter and twice as deep. Sakura and Naruto could only gape.

"I think I overdid it a bit," said Saki sheepishly, with a light blush spread across her face. They came back into the house, Saki made dinner, and then Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke went home.

"Hey, Kakashi, do you have any cat food?" asked Saki.

"I should probably still have some dry food in the usual place," answered Kakashi.

"Okay," she said as she reached for the shelf at the bottom right corner of the kitchen. Saki put out a white plate and poured some dry cat food into it, letting the cat do the rest. She sat down next to Kakashi and fingered at the bottom of the shirt she'd been wearing since yesterday. As Kakashi looked at her, he realized something was wrong.

"How long has it been?" she asked quietly.

"What?" he quizzically inquired.

"How long has it been?" she repeated, raising her voice; tears were now hard for her to hold back.

"I don't know what you're talking-" Kakashi lied, and smile lightly.

"I know you know!" she screamed at him, "Answer me! How long has it been?"

Kakashi lowered his head, but she put her hand on his chin and raised it up, making his eyes meet hers. He watched tears roll softly run down her face, and watched her wipe them away. _'She deserves to know,'_ he thought.

"Thirteen years," he answered her in a light whisper. Without saying anything, she collapsed onto the ground with a thud and started crying. Kakashi kneeled down in front of her, wrapped his hand around the back of her head, and pushed her head into his chest. She wrapped both her arms around his chest to his back as he did so with her shoulders. Saki cried softly into his shirt, giving his shirt a nice wet stain on its left shoulder.

"So where is Sensei really?" she asked in a muffled voice.

"Sensei's...dead," he said softly.

"What?" she half-screamed.

"He's dead," he repeated. Saki broke away from his embrace and ran out of the door, saying something like "I have to find him" and "He has to be alive". Tripping in the dark outside, she fell down into the hole. Kakashi ran as fast as he could without disturbing his hurt leg.

"Saki, are you okay?" he asked. All he got in return were sobs. He slowly approached the edge of the depression and slid down along its side. He found her sobbing right next to the place where he slid down. When she saw him, she turned away and continued to sob. Kakashi crawled over to her and hugged her around her waist from the back. Putting his lips right next to her ear, he whispered, "Even if Sensei isn't here for you, I'll always be here. I'll always give you a shoulder to cry on."

K9: So do y'all like it (yep, that's me the Southerner!)? Please review!!! Bye-bye...


	5. News

K9: Finally finished. You guys must hate by now...Heh heh, I'll give you cookies if you don't kill me.

5

News

"Saki, look up at the stars," he whispered yet again. Saki slowly lifted up her head.

"What's-so-special-about them?" she asked him in between sobs.

"They show you that you're still alive," he said slowly. Her crying stopped for a second, and then continued quietly. "Don't cry, Saki. The world hasn't ended yet, it has just begun." Kakashi smiled at her as he cupped the left side of her face with one hand. Saki's face turned a dark red, knowing what was to happen next. Kakashi elegantly put his finger underneath his mask, about to take it off.

"Neh, Kakashi? Are you down there?" shouted the voice of Naruto. The clouds finally parted from the view of the moon and a great big beam of light showed what was inside the hole. Kakashi's gray hair shielded Saki's face from the moonlight, his lips softly touching hers. Naruto blushed the brightest red you'll ever see, his cheeks heating up.

"Naruto?" yelled Sakura and after seeing him asked in a sly tone, "What's wrong?" All Naruto could do was point down into the hole. Sakura looked down, squinting her eyes, and then a light blush crossed her face.

Slowly, they broke apart. Saki took in the beautiful features of his face: his thin lips, a rounded chin, high cheekbones, and no baby fat around his bones-but not too skinny. A small scar on his bottom lip was painted a dark blue by the moonlight. His smiling eyes and wide smile seemed almost unreal when she compared him to the first time she'd met him.

------------------------

_A small group of three sat underneath the shade of a big oak tree. Even though the sky was a perfect baby blue with no clouds in the sky, and the birds sang in their joyful mix of chirps and long notes, the two children looked very dismal with the blond teacher trying to cheer them up. _

_Saki rushed through the leaves that seemingly hid this village. She was actually quite excited because she had finally gotten on a team after everyone on hers died. Her small white kitten hopped along with her never losing its footing. Saki finally arrived after about half an hour of running from her abandoned house. She calculated her landing absolutely wrong and landed on top of a blond head._

_"G-Gomen!" she said once she stood up and bowed._

_"Quite an entrance," said the blond man smiling, "I'll be your Sensei." Saki blushed at the fact that she just landed on her teacher's head._

_"You're late," said a grim voice behind her. Saki turned around to see a gray-haired boy with a mask reaching from his nose all the way down his neck. His head-band tilted so it would go over one eye, like a pirate's eye-patch._

_"Kakashi," a girl said behind him softly. Her short hair slowly danced in the wind._

_"Well...As an introduction, tell us what you like, your dream, what you hate, and your hobbies," said Sensei, sensing the conflict between the teens._

_"I like fire"-Kakashi snorted at this-" My dream is to protect those I love, I-"_

_"What a stupid dream," Kakashi quickly said without thinking._

_"Oh, so what's **your** dream?"_

_"I don't have one, I just live life,"_

_"Well, I think having a stupid dream is better than no dream at all," Saki quickly retaliated._

_"Your skill will be measured by fighting Kakashi," said Sensei, once again trying to break the tension between the two._

_"My hobbies are fighting and I hate...Kakashi," continued Saki without losing the glaring contest with Kakashi._

------------------------

A small smile spread across her face at the memory. She didn't hate him, not now, not ever again. Pain spread into her heart when she remembered all the great times they all had together, as a team. She wanted those times back but she wouldn't give anything to be anywhere but here. Why was her heart beating so fast? Was it Kakashi or Sensei, who was in her memory? She got her answer when Kakashi leaned froward putting his hand on hers and her heart lept a million feet into the air. His lips once again met hers but in a harsher way than before. This kiss was more intense, leaving her breathless after they broke apart.

"Why do you keep that mask on?" she asked, the first words for what seemed like forever. Kakashi just shrugged in reply. Kakashi was the first to jump out and almost fell back into the hole, and then followed Saki. Naruto and Sakura were both staring at Kakashi's beautiful face.

"Maybe this is why I keep the mask on," he said, slipping his gray mask on and then his black one. "What were you looking for me for?" he asked.

"The Hokage wants you to come to her office," Naruto said. Kakashi's senses quickly heightened and he suddenly ran off. Saki followed close behind, the two teens somewhere behind them.

"What do you think she wants?" asked Saki.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Kakashi replied.

"Why do you think **that**?"

"She's never called me into her office with good news, that's all I know," Kakashi said, his head spinning around thinking of the possible things she could've called him to her for.

They finally reached the office of the Hokage. Kakashi entered first and then came in Saki. The Hokage was slumped on her chair, but straitened as the couple came in.

"Ah Kakashi-san. I didn't think you were bringing friends," she dryly stated.

"What'd you call me here for?" Kakashi asked.

"Akatsuki has decided to attack," she said.

"What?" the two half-shouted at the same time.

"Akatsuki has already attacked the Sand village and is now moving toward us,"

"Couldn't have their Hokage stopped them?" inquired Kakashi.

"He tried and failed. Now it's our turn to try,"

"Why don't we just evacuate everybody and run?" asked Saki.

"Because we have to fight," the Hokage said, standing up. "Plus, we have an advantage," she said sitting back down.

"Advantage?" asked Saki.

"Yeah, three of the Akatsuki members are missing. The rest are wounded in some way or other,"

"Then we can beat them or at least some of them,"

"They're coming for Naruto aren't they?" asked Saki.

"Yeah,"

"Well let's go! What the hell are we waiting for?" said Saki. For some reason, the mention of Naruto being threatened ignited anger within her. Kakashi and Saki headed out to Kakashi's house soon after that. Naruto and Sakura stood there, waiting. The couple spent no time explaining anything to the two teens, but immediately went into the house to get Saki ready. Saki quickly put on her kimono. Right before they were about to leave, a thought came to her.

"Kakashi, there's still something in my memory that's missing,"

"What?"

"It was right before Sensei died, I don't remember it,"

"Before he died, huh?"

"Yeah. All I see is the beginning of the attack and then he's dead," she responded. Kakashi said nothing, but he walked up to her and touched her stomach. Saki's eyes widened at the sudden memories that flooded into her mind. After about a minute, she finally snapped out of her trance. Tears once again filled her eyes. "Where is he now?" Kakashi just stood there. "Where is he?" she shouted.

"Naruto and Sakura, you can come out now," he suddenly said. The two came out with guilty faces. Kakashi pointed toward them and said, "There he is." Saki reached out her hand toward him.

"My son..."

K9: Well, this story will end in one or two chapters, but their story will keep going either in the SasukeXOC fanfic I'll write or the ItachiXOC one. Wichever comes first. But it might end at the end of this story...if I make it a sad ending. Tell me if I should make it sad or not...


	6. The End

K9: The last chapter. Sorry if it's not too good 'cause I did it in a hurry. Well, right now I'm just gonna reply to all of my reviews, for fun!

xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx: Thanks! Hope you're still happy you got your wish.

acho0bl3ssU: Yes...I'm sure the idea is very...original.

XXxbitchyhanyouxXX: Thankees! And I have -

Elysiana: I never knew my writing could touch someone so much...

The Angel Jounin: It's not, as you see! Thanks by the way.

SwordOfTheJedi: Saki and Kakashi are both 29. Naruto's 15, and yes, Kakashi knew.

K9: Okay, now that we're done with that, I shall explian my wierd story AU. It's after the time skip, but nothing changed. Sasuke never ran away, but Gaara did become Kazekage. And Sasori didn't die. If you have any questions on my wierd AU, you're welcome to ask in your reviews or e-mail me. This **is** the ending chapter, but their story sort of continues in the SasukeOC fic I'm gonna write. They're connected because the OC will be the sister of Saki (you'll see later).

6

The End

"What?" asked Naruto, looking around him to make sure she was talking to him. Saki said nothing else, but ran up to Naruto and hugged him in an embrace so strong that he almost fell backward.

"Ok-aa-san?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah." Naruto slowly put his arms around his new-found mother. Tears welled up in both of their eyes, for they had finally found what they were looking for. After a little while, they broke apart, Saki a little shaky.

"I know this is a great moment for you guys, but we have to go," said Kakashi.

"Yeah, we do," Saki sniffled. The two teens left, and as Kakashi was about to step outside, Saki took his hand and pulled him back a little. "Kakashi..."

"Hmm?"

"No matter what happens, I love you,"

"You-what?" he said in a surprised voice as he turned around.

"I love you,"

"But I thought-"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it before, I'm sorry I hurt you,"

"A great person once said 'Everyone is going to hurt you sooner or later, you just have to decide who is worth the pain.' You were worth the pain Saki. The pain and the wait,"

"Ha-kun..." she replied while blushing. Kakashi cupped one side of her face with one hand and stroked her hair with the other. He smiled and then kissed her forehead with a strange gentleness. As he turned around, she put her hand on his shoulder and swung him back to face her. She pulled him down to her eye level and then kissed his forehead as well. She suddenly knew that it didn't matter where the kiss was, but it mattered how much emotion you put into it. Saki smiled at the sudden thought and, while holding Kakashi's hand, led him out of the small house.

-----------------------------

Many ninjas sat and waited in the bushes, alert at any sound. The Akatsuki arrived suddenly and without much of an entrance. Half were bleeding, the other half looked almost dead. Some still managed to smirk, some kept a stone face on, the others had an exhausted look.

"Well, this should be easy," said a ninja.

"Don't count on it," said Saki, just arriving.

"Who are you?"

"Someone you don't know," she replied and carried on until she got almost right in front of the Akatsuki. "Welcome," she said with a wolfish grin.

Soon after that, the battle unraveled, Pandora's Box opened. Countless ninja were being slain just to get to the ultimate goal, Naruto. Saki acted as a protector to those near her. As Hidan was about to strike a ninja next to her, she pulled him away from the strike. When she noticed he was the same ninja from before, she said with a smirk, "Easy, huh?" She then got long flames to come out of each of her fingers. Then, Saki hit Hidan numerous times, finally killing him, but to make sure, she cut off his head. A sudden bloodlust came over her. 'No, I can't. I have to fight it,' she thought.

After hours of battle, a wasted land lay before her, bodies sprawled everywhere and trees all over the place. Medicine-nin were everywhere, Sakura being one of them. It took all of her energy to stand up and fight, but she finally relaxed and fainted.

-----------------------------

She woke up in a busy room of patients and nurses. Kakashi lay in the bed next to hers, Sasuke was on her other side. Naruto sat in between her and Kakashi, holding her hand and snoring softly. Saki smiled at the sight of everything.

"Oh finally! She woke up," said a nurse who Saki didn't know. Shizune walked up to her bed and let out a frustrated sigh.

"This is killing me!" she said as she sat down on Saki's bed.

"What?"

"Somebody stole the cure to Sasori's poison during the confusion. Five Akatsuki members escaped, and we are left without a Hokage! **And** her only successors in medical skill are me and Sakura!"

"Hokage-sama's dead?" shouted Saki.

"Yeah. And her last wish, apparently, was to make you the next Hokage,"

"What? I can't handle that. Why even me? I mean, I'm not that skilled!"

"You, actually are among one of the most skilled in Konoha, and you seem to care and watch over your people,"

"But-"

"**And**, you're serious enough and were the only one that night to kill an Akatsuki member single-handedly,"

"What-Really?"

"Yep,"

"Well..."

"Say yes, say yes. Or else we have to search for someone else! Please say yes!"

Saki sighed and finally said, "Yes."

"Yes! Oh my god, I will love you for the rest of my life!"

Saki chuckled at the comment, and lifted a bang from its wrongful place on Naruto's forehead. Suddenly, doctors rushed by her, running past and yelling, "Where?" A couple beds to the right of hers, they stopped, the nurse saying, "She's going into critical condition." Every patient in the room looked curiously in the direction of the green-haired girl. Saki just gawked in response to the nurse's comment.

"Onee-chan," she whispered. The doctors rushed by once again, but with the bed rolling along with them as well. "Onee-chan!" Saki repeated, shouting now.

"Gomen, but you have to wait," the nurse closest to her said.

-----------------------------

Soon after the doctors took her sister, Kakashi awoke and comforted her. They found out they were ordered to be released in about a day. Naruto had slept for a little longer and went back to sleep after five minutes of being awake. Sasuke awoke soon after Naruto went back to sleep and called Naruto a baby. Then, when Kakashi and Saki told him that Saki was Naruto's mother, he gaped for about a minute and couldn't talk straight for another half an hour. Saki first cried and then laughed, Naruto really did look like a baby, Sasuke was the reason she was laughing, and Kakashi was the man she loved.

The next day, her sister was finally let out of the Special Care. They hugged and then Saki told her she had a son. Her sister had about the same reaction as Sasuke and then kept grumbling that she was an aunt and half a head shorter than her nephew. Then, she measured herself next to Sasuke and was even more disappointed by the fact that she was a head and a half shorter than her nephew's best friend. Afterwards, Naruto and Sasuke argued for a **really** long time about how they weren't friends. Later, they went to the Ramen Bar and ate a huge fill of ramen. Then, they slept like babies. Even Sasuke.


End file.
